


奇迹 Miracle

by AleshaYiMi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleshaYiMi/pseuds/AleshaYiMi
Summary: “我还不知道你有纹身。”“只有这一个。”克里斯蒂亚诺说。





	奇迹 Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296743) by [Pengi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi). 



强壮的大腿在他的双手下颤抖着。  
克里斯蒂亚诺呻吟着，弓起了背，他的手指从马里奥的头发上滑落。  
马里奥往后一靠，舔了舔嘴唇，他已经懒得动了。他看着克里斯蒂亚诺，呼吸也渐渐恢复平静。   
他感觉到克里斯的手指又一次穿过了自己的头发，这次不是描绘轮廓，而是安慰的轻柔抚摸。马里奥满意地闭上眼睛，把头靠在了克里斯蒂亚诺的腿上。克里斯向一侧挪了挪，让马里奥能更舒服些。   
躺在克里斯大腿上的舒适程度令人惊叹，而且从他躺着的地方能看到的景色也非常「美丽」。马里奥用手抚摸着他指尖能及之处的任何东西：结实的腹肌，性感可口的人鱼线，光滑的大腿，微微弯曲的膝盖……  
但无论如何，他的目光最后总会回到那个被藏得很深、位于腹股沟旁的小小的“M”身上。也许就算是克里斯穿着最小号的内裤，也不会有人发现它。今天是他们第一次赤裸相对，说实话，当马里奥看到克里斯蒂亚诺完美的皮肤上竟然有纹身时，他有点惊讶。  
“我还不知道你有纹身。”他说，同时用指尖勾画出那个纹身的轮廓。  
“只有这一个。”克里斯蒂亚诺说，在马里奥的触摸下，他轻微的颤抖着。  
纹身的位置很靠下，也很隐秘，还是在这样一个敏感的地方……马里奥坏笑了一下。   
克里斯没有其他的纹身，这让马里奥更想知道，是什么让它如此特别？  
“它代表什么?”马里奥问道。  
“如果你喜欢，可以是马里奥，或者曼朱基奇。”  
“我喜欢，挺不错的。”  
马里奥转过头，吻了吻克里斯蒂亚诺的大腿内侧。   
克里斯蒂亚诺开始有些呼吸急促。刚刚经历了高潮之后，他没法这么快又硬起来。但那个吻从内里点燃了他，又或者罪魁祸首不是那个吻，而是马里奥说的话和在那些藏在水面之下的涌动暗流。   
克里斯以为对话已经结束了，他正准备建议马里奥躺到床上来，好让他们面对面躺在一起，但马里奥又再一次开始追问起那个纹身。  
“可我还是很好奇这意味着什么。‘M’，妈妈、马德拉、曼彻斯特、马德里，好像有很多选项。”  
“只要你喜欢，你觉得它是什么都行。”  
“我觉得这是对某个人的纪念。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺支支吾吾，没有说话。这意味着马里奥是对的。  
“告诉我吧，是为了谁?”  
克里斯蒂亚诺没有回答。  
“我知道了，这是个人隐私。这么私密吗？对不起，我不应该打听的。”  
马里奥移开了他的视线和他的手，他把注意力转向克里斯蒂亚诺的膝盖，留意到了那些因为踢球而留下的伤疤与痕迹。比起那个隐藏在纹身下的名字，它们更能代表克里斯蒂亚诺。  
“玛拉维利亚，奇迹。”过了好一会儿，克里斯蒂亚诺终于开口。  
“什么奇迹?”  
“我。”  
“等等，”过去几分钟的紧张气氛突然消失了，马里奥像是一下子松了口气，甚至觉得这一切有点好笑，“你在自己身上纹了一个'奇迹'来赞美自己？你是这么称呼自己的吗，克里斯？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺笑了起来，但是他摇了摇头。  
“不是我，Ricardo这么叫我。奇迹，或者更准确地说，是‘meu puto maravilha’ - ‘我的奇迹’。”  
“哦，”先前的笑容从马里奥的脸上消失了，”什么时候?”  
他转过头看着克里斯蒂亚诺，他的直觉告诉他，这次谈话也许会比以往任何一次都更重要。  
“我们的第一次，我的第一次。之后当我们要离开葡萄牙去不同的俱乐部和国家踢球时，我去纹了它。它让我永远记得，我是他的奇迹。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺的话听起来真诚而柔软，温柔从字句间倾泻而出。   
马里奥明白了。  
“你还爱着他。”  
“我会永远爱他。”克里斯蒂亚诺点点头。  
突然，马里奥感到很不舒服，他想站起来，但是那只仍然搭在他头发上、有些紧张的手阻止了他。“我会永远爱他，就像我将永远爱我的孩子，我的家人，我的家一样。我不会撒谎说我们就像是兄弟，但我们很久以前就不再是恋人了。”  
马里奥看着克里斯蒂亚诺的眼睛，他没有说谎。  
呼吸似乎变得更容易了一些。  
“他有看见过这个纹身吗？”马里奥问道，嫉妒像潮水一般向他袭来。   
“有。”克里斯蒂亚诺说。  
“他吻过它吗？”  
“吻过。”  
马里奥用胳膊肘支起身子，向克里斯靠近。他分开克里斯蒂亚诺的双腿，慢慢地低下头，逐渐凑近对方的腹股沟，用舌头描绘着那个“M”的轮廓。  
克里斯蒂亚诺浑身猛的一颤，双腿也张得更开。  
“他身上也有纪念你的纹身吗？”  
马里奥站了起来，把克里斯蒂亚诺的腿缠在了腰上。  
“有。”  
“嗯， 一个？也许远远不止？你喜欢这样吗？”  
马里奥开始在他体内画圈。  
“是～”克里斯蒂亚诺开始低声地呻吟。那些从马里奥的躯体而传来的触感、他们彼此身体之间的接触摩擦让他几乎是瞬间硬了起来。  
“你说什么?”  
“是的，我喜欢。”克里斯蒂亚诺说完最后一个字后，马里奥用吻封住了他的嘴。  
他们现在可没有多余的时间去说话。  
***  
克里斯蒂亚诺把头枕在马里奥的胸口上，指尖轻柔地抚摸着他的胸膛和腹肌。  
“选个位置吧。”马里奥说。  
“嗯？”  
“任何你喜欢的地方，我想纹个新纹身，一个带着王冠的'C'。”  
“你认真的吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺问。  
“是的。”  
马里奥突然意识到，嫉妒一个已经成为过去的人是没有意义的，他自己生活中也有他一直爱着的人，这不能阻止他们一起努力创造更多美好的事情。   
这个新纹身也许会一直陪着他，比克里斯在他身边的时间更久，但马里奥知道，自己会永远记得克里斯蒂亚诺和这一段幸福的时光。  
记住那个在他最意想不到的时候发生的奇迹。  
“谢谢你。”克里斯蒂亚诺小声说，然后吻了吻他能够到的地方。  
就在马里奥那颗深深爱着他的心上。

**Author's Note:**

> čudo (克罗地亚语) - 奇迹
> 
> ————————
> 
> Thank Pengi for allowing me to translate this article into Chinese! LOVE U!  
> I‘m not good at English，so if there are translation errors, hope you will understand.


End file.
